


Wanna Bet?

by firebird1812



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: This is a gift for my precious elf, @nropay.tumblr.com, for Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017. I hope you enjoy! Blessing my elf!Prompt: "Wanna Bet?" Matchmaker!Bae Fluff





	Wanna Bet?

Baelfire wanted his papa to be happy. Better yet, he wanted his papa to not be so lonely anymore. Bae knew that his father loved him more than life itself and that he would claim all he needed was the love of his son. Bae believed him. But that didn't mean his father didn't deserve more. 

Bae decided then and there that he would be on the lookout for the perfect woman for his father that could also be a good mother to him. The question was in a small town like Storybrooke, where everyone knew everyone, who would be the best candidate? This search could possibly take a while but if it was going to make his father happy then it was worth the work. 

All this thinking made a nine year old very thirsty. While drinking his lemonade that he had grabbed from the fridge, Bae thought about the qualities that his father might like and how to go about getting a woman interested in his father. But how, with his limited resources, could he go about all this without his father catching out?

The library was were he usually went for his book reports. Maybe, it would also have a book on how to attract woman? Bae still thought that girls were sorta icky but his father was a grownup and grownups liked this sort of thing. Now he just had to find a time to go to the library without his father coming with him, which was going to be difficult. His father never let him go anywhere on his own, despite that fact that they knew everyone. 

“You can never be too careful with people, son. You never know all their motives.”

This was something his father repeated on a daily basis. This was also something that drove Bae crazy on a daily basis. Just because he was only nine didn't mean that he could walk to the library on his own. Henry Mills was only a year or two older than he, and he got to go almost anywhere on his own around town. 

The front door lock started to jiggle. Bae looked up from his glass and thoughts to see his father come through the door. It was a tad earlier than he usually came home but with collection day coming up soon and the cooler weather probably aggravating his father's bad knee, it was good he was coming home to rest. 

“Hi Papa”, Bae greeted brightly. Even though his father was overly protective at time, Bae loved his father very much. 

“Hello son. What have you been up to today?”

Bae thought to remember to leave out his thinking about his plan to hook up his father with someone from the town. “We talked about how gemstones are made in science and then after school, I rode my bike home and completed my homework.”

“Sounds like not to bad of a day.”

Bae noticed that his father was moving more slowly than he usually did. 

“How was your day Papa?”

His father was silent for a moment. 

“Today was full of people begging for extensions before collection day and many trying to make deals so that they wouldn't have to be evicted from their homes and business.”

“Why can't you give them a break, Papa? I mean, it is almost Christmas in a few weeks. Would it be so bad to go a little easy on them for once.”

Rumplestiltskin knew that his son had a good heart but also understood there would many things the boy still do not comprehend about the real world.

“Well, as much as I know that would be something most people would be appreciative about, that would make them think that I was going soft. Eventually, they would think that I could be like this all the time, and then my business would be in jeopardy.” 

Rumplestiltskin paused for a moment again.

“Look, Bae. I know you want to do the right things in life and for that I am very proud of you for. But, my boy, I must look up for you and make sure that there is a future for you. No one else in this world is going to look out for you as much I as do. I have to do what is best to keep to safe.”

Bae knew there was no arguing with his father this evening. “Okay, Papa.” He gave his father a brief hug and headed up to his room and started his plan. This would have to be the one time he didn't tell his father what he was doing or where he was going. If his father found out what he was doing before Bae was able to become a successful matchmaker, his dream of seeing his father happy again would crumble.

 

 

The next morning Bae told his father that he was going to the library with a few of his classmates to start the work on a big project for school. When his father asked what the project was about, Bae simply replied, “ Behavior of the lone wolf.” It wasn't a complete lie. His father very much so acted like a lone wolf. It was time to change that.

After school, Bae rode his bike straight to the library, hoping to find the book he was looking for. He knew his father valued knowledge as a trait but Bae thought he could stand to see what else could be possible traits that attracted the lone wolf.

The bell of the library door chimed as he hustled through the entrance, making a beeline toward the card catalog. Despite being in the 21st century, the Storybrooke library was stuck in the past when it came to technology. 

“Hello. Can I help you?”

The warm and bright voice flowed into his ears like soothing honey. It had to be Ms. French, the current librarian of the Storybrooke Library. She rounded the corner, dressed in a plain, grey corduroy dress, paired with a lapis blue sweater. Her friendly face, smiling, wore little makeup and her warm brown hair fell around her in soft curls. She was starring at him and he realize she had asked him a question.

“What can I help you find?”, she repeated.  
“Ummm...I'm looking for a book”, Bae said in his sudden nervousness. He hadn't thought to ask anyone for help on his quest. 

“Well, you took the right first step coming here to the library. What kind of book are you looking for?”

“You see...it's for a secret. A secret plan of mine and I don't want my father to know. 

“I see. So Mr. Gold's son doesn't want his father catching him in the act of his mischief.”

“No! Nothing like that...”

“Ah, so just what are you up to....”

Bae realize he hadn't told her his name and that was rude of him.”

“Bae.”

“ What are you up to Bae?”

“If I tell you, can you promise not to mention it to my father?”

“If it is harmful to you or someone else, I can't make that promise. But if it benign, I can think about keeping your secret from your father.”

Bae thought that this seemed reasonable. He took a deep breath and told her his plan.

“My father has been alone for a long time, just having me. I worry that between work and me, he will never find true love. So I thought if I could find a woman who has the traits my father would like, after I did some research, I could set them up together so he could be happy.”

Ms. French giggled lightly but not in cruelty. “ You seemed to care about you father's well-being very much. Is it possible to talk to him about this first? I mean, since it is his love life?”

“That's the thing Ms. French....”

“Belle.” She cut him off.

“What?”

“You can call me Belle. I rather be called by my first name. Makes it easier to get to know and help people.”

“Okay Belle. My thing is my father won't do this on his own and if I bring it up, he might think that I don't think that he is enough. But that's not the case. I want him to be happy. I want us to have a family. One with a mom.”

Belle's smile soften a bit, but her eyes turned quizzical. 

“ Well then, if you don't mind me being so bold as to ask, what sort of traits do you think you father would like in a potential mother figure or wife?”

Bae had to think on this for a moment. He looked at her smiling face. She didn't laugh at him or turn him away. She just seemed to ask him the right questions at the right time. She was kind but not afraid to challenge. The right person for papa could be a lot closer than he thought it would be.The wheels in his head started turning. Maybe, just maybe.....

“She would have to be intelligent, knowledgeable to keep up with papa's many interests. But I think she should also be kind. I think it would also be good if she was not afraid to have a voice. My father tends to like to do things his why but maybe if someone gave him a run for his money, then maybe he would lightened up a little.”

“ You know, for a boy your age, you seem to know a lot about people.”

“Papa says understanding people keeps them from tricking you or hurting you.”

“It also allows you to help them better.”

Bae had a crazy thought and he realized this might only get this one chance to exact it.

“So maybe you could talk to Papa and go out with him. You embody all the traits that we have been talking about.”

Belle became flabbergasted and her smile melted right off her face. She had no idea that the boy in front of her, Mr. Gold's son no less, was thinking of her as a candidate for his father to date and become the boy's mother.

“Bae”, she started carefully. The wrong words could damage the boy's hope. “ I think that it is flattering you would think of me that way, especially since we just properly met. But the reality is your father is the landlord of the library and it owns him a lot of money. It could be seen as a conflict of interests not to mention that the library needs so much more work. Your father will see this as me trying to use you as a way for get the money for the library.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Pardon me?” Belle was shocked for the second time that day.

“I said, wanna bet? If I can get my father to let go of the library's deed and get the repairs done, without mentioning you, will you at least talk to him? Maybe go out on a date if that goes well?”

Belle laughed and walked away and then walked back. “How do you suppose that your father will do all that? Plus I don't think you father is stupid. He will smell the connection a mile away.”

“I know this will work if I ask for it. My father will do anything for me. If this is part of you getting closer to him, than I will do it.” 

Belle couldn't believe the words and thoughts coming out of this boy. He definitely was his father's son, gifted with deal making all right.  
“This is completely ludicrous. I mean....” Belle ran her hands through her hand and walked back and forth. “This has got to be the most insane plan I have ever been offered. Why me? Give me one good reason I should go through with this, Bae?”

Bae realized that he was asking a lot from a woman he barely knew and who barely knew him but if she was the woman he observed her to be and if this was the way to allow for her to come to his father willingly, then so be it. His father would be hard to convince. His father would probably considered this crazy too, the library part. But Bae would give up all his Christmas presents for the next couple of years if it would get him a mother and his father someone who would love and care for him.

“When I first told you my idea, you didn't just give in. You knew who you were dealing with but were open about listening. You asked the right questions but you were caring and nice and didn't make me feel like some dumb kid. You weren't afraid of me or back down just because of who my father was. Plus.....I can just tell you have a good heart. Not many people have such a pure heart like you. I want that for my father. I want a mother like that.”

Belle was deeply moved by the honest and pure words of Bae. She could feel her eyes misting. It wasn't just because of the beautiful way he had described her. It was the genuine heart in the boy she was drawn to, Maybe, it was a risk to take this chance but hadn't her own mother said that do the right thing and bravery would follow? 

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Bae, I will let you ask your father about the library. After that, we'll take it one step at a time.” She held out her hand to him. “Have we got a deal?”

Bae smiled. “We have a bet.” He told her hand firmly and shook it then he took a chance and gave Belle a giant hug. If she turned out to be the right person for his papa, it would be a blessing. Bae had never been so happy to see two people get together. He wanted Belle to be the True Love of his papa. He wanted Belle to be his mother, more than anything now. 

Phase One complete of operation Lone Wolf was complete. 

Phase Two was in progress.

 

 

The bell on the door chimed as someone entered. It wasn't every day that Rumplestiltskin got visitors at the pawn shop. At least not ones this late in the afternoon on a Friday. Especially since collection day was still a week or two away.

His son had come pleading to him a few months back, claiming that the library was in danger and that he had to help it. Rumplestiltskin had thought him going temporarily insane but then he realize that his son had grown to love the library. There were far worst places for him to go.

It had taken some time and a lot of paperwork between him and the head librarian Ms. French, who had apparently had become his son's newest favorite person. At first, he was afraid that she was using his son to getting the library back in shape. Rumplestiltskin had even accused her of it the first time that he had gone to meet her. But after she boldly reprimanded him and told him the truth, with clear eyes, that she did not know the reason that his son wanted the library saved, he felt a sort of peace around her. 

It was if he could completely relax around her. Bae adored her more and more by the day. But that just made him feel better about protecting the library. It made Bae happy and it gave him a reason to talk to Belle. 

Rumplestiltskin came out from the back of the shop to find Belle standing in the entrance way. He couldn't believe that she was here. Without being summoned. 

“Ms. French, what do I own you the pleasure of being here? Or is it Bae? Is he okay?”

“Belle, Mr. Gold, and yes, Bae is okay. I saw him riding his bike in the direction in what I concluded is your house. As to why I am here, I came to thank you.”

“Thank me Ms...Belle? What ever for?” 

“You helped me with the library. You not only made it possible to continue the library for Storybrooke but you restored it. You went beyond forgiving a debt and paid it forward. That is more than I could have ever hoped for. Not just for me but everyone.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled briefly at her sincere thank you.

“Belle, as much I as would like to claim that I am the savior you think me, I am not. My boy, Bae loves going to that library. Most of that is due to you.”

“Why me?” The question made her feel deja vu. She had asked his son that months ago before all this had begun.

“It is your intelligence and ability to understand. Plus you are kind and spirited. You obviously inspire my boy and dawn people to you. I couldn't ask for more.”

Belle blushed at his generous words. 

“There has to be a way to repay you, Mr. Gold. Maybe not in money but someway to give back this gift.”

“There is no need for that, dearie. Just continue to be there for my son and take care of the library. There is nothing else I can ask for. It was mostly for my son. I am pleased it was able to help you out too.”

Rumplestiltskin didn't know why all of these words and feeling were coming out of him. Perhaps he had worked too many hours that week or worn his tie too tight. Or maybe, it was the pretty librarian in front of him, drawing everything out of him.

“Well I should let you to your business Mr. Gold. I hope to see you to the library with your son soon.” With that, she turned and headed for the door.

“Wait.”

Belle stopped and turned back around.

“I know this is out of the blue and you are free to refuse, but would you consider having dinner with me?”

Belle just sort of starred at Mr. Gold in shock. What was it about this man and his son that made her so drawn to them, so shocked, so easily persuaded. 

Rumplestiltskin took her silence as signs of rejection. He needed to alter this.

“I mean, would you like to have dinner with me and my son? When it is more convenient for you.”

Belle thought about this. She had gotten to see what the man was like over the last couple of months and hadn't she promised Bae she would give his father a chance? It couldn't do any damage.

“Sure, that sounds lovely. Tomorrow evening works for me.”

The shared smile between the two could have brightened the entire shop. Both were excited for new beginnings and new possibilities. 

And to think, she thought, it all started with a bet.


End file.
